


Taking Care of Cadet Argent

by Nyxelestia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affectionate Derek Hale, Deputy Allison Argent, F/M, Massage, Showers, Vulnerable Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxelestia/pseuds/Nyxelestia
Summary: Derek sighed when he came home to see what looked like half his floor covered in notecards, everything laid out in some intricate pattern Derek only understood half of, the mess of cardstock and paper and books making the woman crouched in the middle of it all look smaller than she was."Allison," Derek called out, closing the door of his loft behind him. The police cadet looked up, bags under her eyes and hair up in the same messy bun it'd been trapped in for the entire weekend.





	Taking Care of Cadet Argent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynightmarestays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/gifts).



> For the [Teen Wolf Holiday Exchange](http://transnerdguy.tumblr.com/post/167957866040/dear-teenwolfexchange-all-i-want-this-years-is). ♥

Derek sighed when he came home to see what looked like half his floor covered in notecards, everything laid out in some intricate pattern Derek only understood half of, the mess of cardstock and paper and books making the woman crouched in the middle of it all look smaller than she was.

"Allison," Derek called out, closing the door of his loft behind him. The police cadet looked up, bags under her eyes and hair up in the same messy bun it'd been trapped in for the entire weekend.

"I can't do this," she said, sweeping her arm through the air over the mess. "I don't remember anything and I keep forgetting all the questions and-"

"You have more experience at this work than most of the other police academy cadets _combined_ ," Derek said, weaving his way through the books to set the bag of Thai take-out on the coffee table by the couch. He turned around to look at Allison, and tried to remember when he saw her wear something other than the sweats and academy sweatshirt. He got the unfortunate feeling it might've been a few days ago.

And he definitely knew it'd been a few days since she showered - he could smell it, under all the anxiety chemosignal scent.

"That's not going to help me remember evidence procedurals!" she cried out. "Or detainee rights or municipal ordinances or-"

"Allison," he said sharply, making his way toward her. He crouched down by her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You know this. You've been studying for weeks. You just can't remember right now because you're so stressed out."

"The first test is tomorrow!"

"I know," Derek said, wrapping his other arm around her waist and standing, bringing her with him. "So it's best to prepare yourself - no, not study, _prepare_. What's that you're always yelling at your new Hunters?"

Allison scowled at him throwing her own words at her. "You can't protect anyone if you can't protect yourself."

"'Protect' includes 'take care of'," he insisted, pulling her towards the couch.

She looked almost woeful as Derek flopped back on the couch, keeping his arm around her waist so she had to sit down with him.

"At least eat and shower," Derek said. "All the studying's going to be useless if you're hungry and don't absorb anything. And shower if you want to make a good impression on your proctors."

Not to mention food and a shower was also guaranteed to make her sleepy.

Allison sighed. "Fine," she grumped.

Keeping his smug smirk to himself, he reached over to the bag in the corner and pulled out the box of Pad Thai and some chopsticks.

With Allison sitting in his lap, the box went in hers, both of them eating out of it as Derek asked, "So what do you think you'll do best on?"

She snorted, nearly choking on her bite of noodles. "Marksmanship, duh - but being able to shoot is only part of my score. A small part."

"Still," Derek said. "That's something." He hooked his chin over her shoulder; asked, "What else?"; then opened his mouth as she pulled up some more noodles.

She rolled her eyes as she fed them to him, but also didn't even notice that she picked up an even bigger clump of noodles for herself to chow down before answering.

This way, he managed to get more than half the carton of noodles into her, as well as some wontons and the sesame chicken. When she started to droop a bit, her grumbling about municipal ordinances starting to slow and slur, Derek set the food aside. As she frowned in confusion, he stood up - Allison in his arms.

She yelped, clutching onto his neck. "Derek!" she said.

"Shower," he declared. When she opened her mouth to protest, he pointedly wrinkled his nose and said, " _Seriously._ "

She rolled her eyes, but still kicked a little. "I can walk there myself."

And she did, eyeing her flashcards but thankfully not trying to actually go back to them.

In the small bathroom, he switched on the shower and peeled her out of the layers of anxiety in the form of her sweats, then panties, before tugging off his own clothes. He smiled at the slight shudder when she ducked under the hot spray, hair sticking down to her scalp and steam loosening her skin and the furrows in her brow.

However, when she reached for the shampoo, Derek reached over her shoulder and grabbed it.

"Really?" she asked, turning to raise eyebrow at him.

Derek grinned, popping the cap and squeezing some of the thick, white goop onto his fingers.

"Really," he answered.

She rolled her eyes, but she also shut them with a smile, turning her face back into the spray. Setting the bottle aside, Derek slathered his fingers in the 2-in-1 shampoo, combing through her hair and massaging her scalp.

He started at the very top of her head, gently tilting it back so that she didn't get soap in her eyes. Working his way down, he dug his fingers into her skin deeper and deeper, in between gently scrubbing her hair.

Reaching the tips, he lathered up his hands with the fake-mint soap, then kept going, massaging her neck, then her shoulders, loosening up her muscles that were tighter than her bowstrings after weeks of stress and anxious studying.

He slid his hand around her chest, rubbing her collarbone and breasts, grinning when she leaned back against his chest when he circled her nipples. Stroke down her waist, he dug his thumbs into the meat of her ass, finger tips grazing her sensitive pelvic crease and making her hum in contentment.

He knelt, squinting to keep the soap and water spray out of her eyes. The water sluiced the soap down her leg, and he rubbed circles into the skin of her legs, stubble from weeks of not shaving practically scrubbing the soap off his hands as he went. He nipped at her ass cheeks, smirking at her faint yelps, before standing again.

She tried to return the favor, but Derek shook his head. "You need sleep," he said.

With a pout, she circled her finger tips around the dip in his neck. "Not even a little?"

Laughing, Derek conceded, "Just a little."

Predictably, it didn't _stay_ 'just a little', but by the end of their extremely long shower, the water only just beginning to cool down, they were both loose-limbed and sated and only barely staying upright even with the aid of the shower handles and rubber mats Derek had installed during his brief period of losing his healing factor, and never bothered to get rid of.

Switching off the water, he grabbed the fluffy towels to pat them both down, then left her to wrap up her hair as he retrieved some spare clothes from their room.

Once they were dressed in loose underwear and even looser pajamas, Derek tossed the towels into the hamper, then held out his arms.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"You're _swaying_ ," he pointed out. She was just a few steps away from falling asleep on her own.

With faux-indignant huff, she clasped her hands around his neck, grinned when his hands landed on her ass, and laughed when he pulled her entire body up, her legs wrapping around his hips as he crossed his arms under her, holding her tightly and securely.

"Bed?" she asked, teasing with the lilt of her voice.

" _Sleep_ ," he insisted.

Her pout wasn't all that sincere - even she could clearly feel how drowsy she was getting - and she let him carry her to bed with little protest.

Derek took his time, partially to keep from jostling her too much, but mostly to savor this moment. She always had to be so strong for everyone around her - even him. It was rare that she would even admit to needing to be taken care of - let alone actually let him do it.

Pulling back the covers, he lay her down in his bed, then pulled the blanket over her shoulders.

"You're not going to join me?" she asked, even as her eyes started to droop.

"Let me just put the food away," he said.

It took him less than five minutes to put the food away, to stack up her books in the order she'd been consulting them, and at least organize her army of notecards without putting any of them out of place.

After, he climbed into bed behind her barely-conscious form. She hummed when he wrapped his arms around her, snuggling into his chest, and _finally_ went to sleep.

~*~

A few months later, Derek spotted flash red and blue lights in the rear-view mirror of his Camaro, and grinned when he pulled over.

He tried to school his expression into something contrite, but judging by the look on Allison's face when he rolled down his window, he didn't succeed.

"Really?" she asked, though the corner of her own lip was twitching up. " _Really?_ "

She looked unfairly good in her Deputy Uniform, freshly-shined badge glinting in the California sunlight as she pointed at him with the corner of her ticket pad. Glancing again in the rearview mirror, Derek saw Jordan still in the department car, chuckling as he entered something into their new laptop.

"Really, Officer," Derek said. Shaking her head, she asked for his license and registration and proof of insurance - this early on the job, she wasn't going to risk even the slightest implication of misconduct, and Derek wasn't going to try and force her. Besides, it's not like a few hundred dollars and a couple hours on a stupid 'traffic education' website would mean much to him. Opening his eyes as wide as possible while he handed them to her, he asked, "Are you going to arrest me, Deputy Argent?"

She rolled her eyes. "You wish, Hale."

Lowering his gaze to the little leather carrier for her handcuffs hanging off her belt, he admitted, "I really, really do."

She raised an eyebrow, finished writing out his ticket and handing everything back, then said, "I'm still going to have these once I'm off-duty, tonight."

He grinned. "Looking forward to it."


End file.
